Konoha Gaiden
by x Sakura Doll x
Summary: -Universo Alterno- Año 2008, ciudad de Tokio, lo único importante para él era solo el estudio y su pasión por las mortíferas serpientes, pero ella le hizo cambiar aquella opinión...


Moshi moshi

Moshi moshi!!

Bueno, pues aquí un nuevo fanfic, jeje, ayer estaba viendo los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden del 39 al 45, durante la pequeña pelea de Naruto versión Kyûbi y Orochimaru, pero bueno pues..., se me ocurrió este pequeño fanfic ..xD les digo algo?? ADORO A SAI!! No se porque, si es tan frío y maldito traicionero, pero es que... kyaa! Es tan guay (?) jajajajaja pero en fin, eso que, aquí les dejo este fanfic, one shot, porque no es tanta la inspiración, prometo continuar con el de "El hubiera no existe"!!

Konoha Gainden

Summary: -Universo Alterno- Año 2008, ciudad de Tokio, lo único importante para él era solo el estudio y su pasión por las mortíferas serpientes, pero ella le hizo cambiar aquella opinión...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece - T.T -, esta es una historia inventada por una fanática, sin ninguna intención de lucro, todos y cada uno de los personajes aquí usados le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de lugar / escena

La escuela Konoha, la más prestigiosa de todo Tokio y sus alrededores, solo los más listos, educados y bien portados estaban ahí, ricos y becados eran los únicos que podían pertenecer por igual, aunque a estos segundos los discriminaban debido a sus bajos recursos, tal es el caso de esta chica, recién entrada, el primer año de Preparatoria comenzaba de nueva cuenta, una nueva generación de estudiantes estaba por entrar, esta generación tendría algo muy, pero muy particular...

Entradas las 7:15 AM apenas iban entrando por las puertas tan majestuosas de aquella escuela, más que escuela parecía un hermoso palacio adornado con lujo victoriano, quien sea quien la hubiera decorado, tenía un gusto muy, pero muy refinado, chicos y chicas entraban, escasos, solo los madrugadores, ya que la entrada normal era a las 8 AM, así pasaron 15 minutos más.. las 7:30 AM.. ya muchos estaban.. Aquí se denominaban a los alumnos extrañamente, las clasificaciones son las siguientes:

Primer Año – Gennin

Segundo Año – Chunnin

Tercer año – Jounnin

Maestros – Tokubetsu Jounnin

Perfecto – ANBU

Director – Kage

Así sucesivamente los alumnos de cada año se distribuían en 3 salones diferentes, para formar en total 9 salones en todo lo que equivale a la preparatoria Konoha, cada TJ -Tokubetsu Jounnin, para no hacerla tan difícil n.nUu- se dirigía ya a su salón correspondiente, aun faltaban 20 minutos para la entrada, pero conociendo como era la mecánica, ya los alumnos estaban listos, en el primer grupo de los gennin, denominado cada grupo con las primeras tres letras del abecedario G-A, G-B, G-C, respectivamente, ya estaban casi todos los alumnos, extrañamente solo había dos alumnos becados este año, una chica y un chico, nadie del grupo lo sabía, ya que los TJ, los ANBU y más que nada el Kage sabían de la discriminación que se llevaba a cabo a los de ese rango, más que nada por las múltiples quejas de los padres de los becados por las golpizas hacía sus hijos.

Así dadas las situaciones, los TJ creyeron que lo mejor era mantener el silencio, 7:50 AM, las clases se daban por comenzadas debido a que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban ya en sus respectivas aulas, así en el G-A entro en TJ, primero que nada saludando..

: Yosh.. buenos días alumnos, hm.. su primer año, aaah... recuerdo cuando pase por la misma situación.. que tiempos aquellos.. eh.. a warui, warui (Lo siento), me entro la nostalgia, bueno yo..

Interrupción...

: Ah!! Que molestos son los guardias de la entrada-ttebayo! –Tara.. ya dije quien es ú.u- Mira que no me querían dejar entrar, aún no es la entrada!! Faltan cin...

: Cofcof.. Tú debes ser Uzumaki-kun.. –Supo su nombre- Podrías pasar a sentarse en cualquier banca disponible y no seguir dando interrupciones? ..

: ... Gomen ne, sensei! .. –Completamente apenado se dirige a un banco, al lado derecho de un chico pelirrojo, tras una rubia, delante de una chica extraña de cabello oscuro y al lazo izquierdo de una pelirrosada- Vaya lugar .. kuso-ttebayo..!

: Bien, como les iba diciendo.. Yo soy el Tokubetsu Jounnin de este grupo, es decir, el maestro encargado, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, estare para servirles, yo les impartiré la clase de Matemáticas aparte de ser el TJ asesor, de acuerdo? Como no los conozco muy bien a todos, comenzaremos con las presentaciones, primera fila, la primera señorita por favor.. Díganos su nombre, localización de vivienda, edad y algunas cosas que le guste hacer

: H-Hai.. Sensei! Yo soy.. Ten-Ten.. ehm.. vivo a unos 10 min. de las afueras de Tokio, tengo 16 años y pues, me gusta la pelea con armas.. ya se que suena algo raro, demo.. me gusta mucho, jeje.. es todo..

Kakashi: Gracias señorita Ten-Ten, puede sentarse.

Ten-Ten: H-Hai!!..

Kakashi: Bien.., bien.. el siguiente por favor, de pie y preséntese ante los alumnos Cerrando los ojos, mientras posa una de sus manos en su mentón y la otra la recarga a sus espaldas, en la orilla del escritorio que le corresponde a él-

: Hai, sensei.. Mi nombre es Gaara.. Vivo originariamente lejos de Tokio.. estoy aquí por ordenes de mi padre.. el Kage de la Universidad Suna.. tengo 15 años..y no me gusta nada en especial.

Kakashi: Con que tú eres Gaara.. gracias, puede sentarse, siguiente, por favor

Gaara: -Solamente se sienta en aquel sencillo banquillo, cerrando sus ojos.-

: Ohayou! Mi nombre es Rock Lee y vivo en Akibahara! Tengo 15 años y me gustan las peleas.. –Voltea a ver a Ten-Ten- Al igual que a Ten-Ten-san... –Se ruboriza un poco- pero a mi me gustan cuerpo a cuerpo!

Kakashi: Vaya, yosh..tendremos muchos alumnos en materias extra curriculares, creo yo.. gracias Lee-san, puede sentarse, siguiente..

Lee: Hai! –Se vuelve a sentar, aunque algo torpe.-

: Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru.. –Pensaba para sus adentros..'Tsk.. esto es muy problemático..'- vivo aquí..en Tokio, a cinco minutos de aquí..y tengo15 años.. me gusta descansar, es todo..¿Puedo sentarme?

Kakashi: .. –Con una pequeña gota cayendo por su cien.- Ehm.. Si..Shikamaru-kun..

Shikamaru: Gracias.. –Volviéndose a sentar, acomoda ambas manos a la altura de su nuca, y sube los pies a su pupitre.-

Kakashi: Siguiente por favor, el ultimo de la fila, póngase de pie..

: H-Hai!! Mi nombre es Temari, vivo en Suna.. soy hermana de Gaara.. –Ladeando su mirada hacía abajo levemente, por unos segundos, para volverla a levantar- Tengo 16 años y me gusta el arte de la dominación de los abanicos.. –Sonríe a medio labio, siendo la única en mencionar lo siguiente.- Yoroshiku ne! (Un gusto conocerlos).

Kakashi: Bien Temari-chan, el gusto en nuestro, puede sentarse, gracias. –Sonríe a medio labio, viendo que es hermana mayor de Gaara, lo ve a este, más Gaara serio parecía no estar presente-

Temari: H-Hai.. por nada.. –Sentándose de nueva cuenta-

Kakashi: Siguiente, por favor, usted señorita.. comencemos con la segunda fila, de pie por favor.

: Hai, sensei, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, vivo a 20 minutos de aquí, casi en las afueras de Tokio, y pues.. tengo 15 años, y pues lo que me gusta hacer.. no es tanto hacer, si no que me gusta lo referente a la moda, me gusta diseñar..y eso.

Kakashi: Una diseñadora de modas, jeje, tienes toda la finta de eso, gracias señorita Ino, siguiente por favor, Uzumaki, de pie.

: -Con una cara de asco, porque demonios siempre era lo mismo, a él era al único que reconocían de primero- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, vivo .. en un lugar.. a 20 minutos de aquí.. –Algo serio respecto a aquello, más regresando su alegría en segundos- y tengo 15 años!! Mi sueño es convertirme algún día en Kage de Konoha!! –Dice efusivamente, con la mirada iluminada y sonriente.-

Kakashi: Bueno con tus llegadas tarde y tus comportamientos.. te falta mucho, habrá que ver como son tus calificaciones.. –Poniendo sus manos de una manera un tanto irónicas, elevadas en el aire, a lo que solo se escucha reír un poco al resto de la clase, resonando la risa de Temari y la de Lee, más que nada, y la de otro chico.. de cabello café oscuro-

Naruto: ..-Bajando su cabeza de nueva cuenta, solamente se sienta sin más ni menos que decir, dos chicas notaron esto, el Uzumaki había puesto un rostro triste, era hora de para, así que dejaron de reír.-

Kakashi: Bueno, bueno, siguiente, señorita de pie por favor.

: H-Hai..!! –Era una de las chicas que vieron la reacción de Naruto, dejando de reír.- Yo me llamo..H-Hyuuga Hinata... etto.. v-vivo en la mansión Hyuuga, a c-cinco metros de aquí..y t-tengo 14 años.. me adelantaron un año en la secundaria..p-por mis buenos estudios.. a mi m-me gusta.. b-bailar.. y cantar.. a-aunque me da algo de pena.. –Con sus mejillas ruborizadas, su cabeza semi-agachada y sus manos a la altura de su vientre, entrelazadas una con la otra-

Kakashi: Vaya una Hyuuga! Me lo suponía.. tus ojos.. alumnos esta familia tiene una gran reputación tanto en el arte de las peleas como en los estudios, es un honor tenerla aquí señorita Hinata.. –Sonriéndole tranquilo y a medio labio-

Hinata: G-Gracias... –Se vuele a sentar en su respectivo asiento, para después mirar a Naruto de espaldas, este se encontraba con la cabeza escondida entre ambas manos, como si estuviera durmiendo, con las manos en el pupitre.-

Kakashi: Bien siguiente.. de pie y preséntese por favor.

: Hi, -Mientras comía algunas patatas fritas.- Mi nombre es.. Akimichi Chouji.. y vivo cerca de Akibahara, en ese distrito..si.. –Vuelve a comer algunas papas mientras el resto de la clase lo observa, con la gotita en la cien.- y ehm.. ah si! Tengo 15 años... y me gusta comer y cocinar.. es todo..

Kakashi: .. Gracias..Akimichi-kun... –Con un rostro de extrañeza, el único ojo visible del profesor no expresaba mucho.. mal estudiante seguro, sin más ni menos, continuo.- El ultimo de la fila por favor, de pie.

: Hai.. Mi nombre en Kankuro y vivo en Suna, soy el hermano mayor de Temari y Gaara y tengo 16 años.. hm.. digamos que me gusta fabricar marionetas.. es todo.

Kakashi: Otro de Suna, veamos los tres son hermanos?

Kankuro: Así es, sensei.

Kakashi: Esta bien, entiendo ... sentado por favor, comencemos con la siguiente fila, Hyuuga-kun, preséntese..

: Hai, sensei, mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji y pertenezco a la segunda rama de la familia Hyuuga, soy primo de Hinata-sama..vivo en la mansión Hyuuga y cuento con 16 años de edad.. mis pasatiempos son la pelea y.. –Un poco ruborizado, voltea su mirada.- ..Y los video juegos.. e-es todo...

Kakashi: Bien, bien.. un video gamer aquí.. puede sentarse, Neji-kun.

Neji: Hai.. gracias..-Sentándose de nueva cuenta en su asiento, algo nuevo iba a pasar, así que voltea su mirada hacía aquella chica de atrás, le había llamado la atención desde que entro, así que estaría atento..-

Kakashi: Señorita.. de pie por favor y presentación..

: Hai sensei, mi nombre es..-Al ponerse de pie, varios de los alumnos la miraban con extrañeza, de las cinco chicas del grupo, ella era una de las más lindas..su cabello rosado se mecía al son del viento que entraba por la ventana, aquel conjunto de falda rosa con una remera sin mangas roja le quedaban perfecto, hasta el casi dormido Naruto sintió el olor a cerezos que entraba por la ventana, levantando su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes miraban al profesor con delicadeza.- ..Haruno Sakura.. vivo fuera de Tokio, aunque actualmente estoy viviendo con mi abuela, cerca de Akibahara.. personalmente odio estar allá pero bueno.. es lo que hay, estoy aquí por beca.. –Al decir esto, varios de los alumnos, hombres especialmente, abren más sus ojos.. mirándola asesinamente.- Tengo 15 años y bueno pues, mi pasatiempo ... es dibujar y escribir, aunque mi pasión es la medicina, jeje.. es todo, sensei..

Kakashi: -Con un rostro de preocupación observa a la chica y las miradas asesinas de algunos de los alumnos, sonriendo disimuladamente, no debió decir aquello, ahora no sabría que hacer.-...Ehm.. si gracias Sakura-chan, puede sentarse.. Siguiente por favor..

: Hai... mi nombre, Aburame Shino.. vivo en las afueras de Tokio, tengo 15 años y pues... me gusta lo que equivale a la investigación de insectos y plantas... es todo..

Kakashi: Bien Shino.. gracias, puedes sentarse..

Shino: Si.. por cierto..Sensei.. –Mirando a Sakura.- Esta chica esta en peligro.. será mejor que la vigilen..

Kakashi: .. –Con una cara de medio asombro, lo mira.- Lo se.. lo se.. despreocúpate y siéntate ya..

Shino: Solo decía.. –Sentándose de nueva cuenta-

En ese momento, la Haruno no comprendió la frase de Shino, iba a preguntarle al sensei por aquello, pero era tarde, ya había comenzado la siguiente presentación.

: Mi nombre, Inuzuka Kiba! Jejeje, vivo en Tokio, a unos 250 metros de aquí, jejeje, y bueno pues, tengo 15 años y lo que más me gusta son los animales, quiero ser un gran veterinario, cierto, Akamaru?? –Al decir esto un pequeño cachorro de color blanco emite un ladrido, ligero pero sonoro, algunos del grupo ríen, mientras Sakura voltea hacía atrás, observando con ternura al cachorro.- Es todo..

Kakashi: Ehm.. bueno Kiba-kun, a la próxima cuida más a Akamaru, que no vaya a estar haciendo sus gracias ahí por cualquier parte, de acuerdo??

Kiba: Claro, claro!! Akamaru esta bien educado. –Vuelve a sentarse, más el perro que estaba en su cabeza salta de esta, para correr hacía donde Sakura, y subirse a sus piernas.- Eh Akamaru, que haces? No la molestes..!

Sakura: Hola Akamaru.. –Sonriéndole mientras al cerrar sus ojos acaricia el lomo de este.- No es molestia Kiba-san, puedo traerlo un rato??

Kiba: ..H-Hai..! –Algo ruborizado solamente asiente, para sonreir torpemente.-

Kakashi: Ya, ya, mucho show.. siguiente, el ultimo por favor, de pie.

: Hai.. mi nombre, Uchiha Sasuke.. –Al escuchar el nombre Uchiha, todos menos Sakura, volteaban a verlo, algo asombrados a decir verdad, inclusive el sensei.- ..Vivo solo en un departamento a 3 manzanas de aquí.. tengo 16 años y lo que me gusta hacer es la pelea, la pintura.. y mi pasión son las serpientes... es todo..

Kakashi: ..Hm.. un Uchiha.. pensándolo bien, si no estuvieras aquí, sería extraño, en fin... chicos, como hay una junta de personal, tendrán libre las siguientes tres horas, seguidas de la hora de receso, hasta que toque el timbre pueden salir a comer, mientras quédense aquí, conózcanse y listo.. yo me retiro de momento, sore wa.. ja ne! (Así que.. hasta luego). –El maestro sale por la puerta principal del salón, cerrándola detrás de si mismo, acto seguido, dos chicos se ponen de pie.-

: Hey tú..Sakura.. o Sa-puta..? Jajá –Así burlonamente se posan delante de ella, eran dos figuras extrañas, más al verles físicamente los reconocía.-

Sakura: .. Uchiha-san.. Kankuro-san.. les pido por favor más respeto.. no me conocen, no tienen ningún derecho a llamarme así –Con los ojos cerrados ligeramente, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras sin sentido de aquellos chicos.-

Sasuke: Me vas a decir que hacer.. eh?.. –Así cierra su mano en puño, listo para lanzar un golpe directo al rostro de la Haruno, ya en el aire, el puño es detenido por una mano fuerte y severa.- Que dem...!?

: Detente.. no tienes derecho a golpear a una mujer...-Musita aquel chico serio y frío en su mirar, apretando con más fuerza la mano del Uchiha-

Bueno.. dije que iba a ser one shot, pero no, jejeje, creo que acá comenzara otra de mis locas historias, díganme si les agrada para más capítulos o lo termino en el siguiente, máximo de tres, digan y yo veré xD

Sore wa.. ja ne!! Arigatou Gozaimasu, mina-san!


End file.
